


Priorities

by kalijean



Series: Arch to the Sky [74]
Category: due South
Genre: Arch to the Sky, Chicago (1998), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalijean/pseuds/kalijean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>September 1998: Turnbull has a weird habit of holding his breath at intense moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priorities

To be fair, Ray _did_ tell Ren he would do it.

The fair warning didn't look to be on his boyfriend's mind, though, now that Ray _had_ frozen unceremoniously against the guy. Rude? Maybe. Anyone who happened to have their ear to a glass stuck to the other side of the apartment wall probably thought so from the frustrated noise Ren just made, but Ray didn't think so. 'Cause to make that noise, Ren had to _breathe_ , something the guy seemed to have an off-and-on problem with. Usually when he was upset.

Or, you know. Naked and worked up in a whole different way. Ray had no idea _why_ Renfield held his breath like that. All he knew was that he didn't want a fainting Mountie on his hands. There were a lot more _fun_ things he could do involving this Mountie and his hands.

"Breathe, honey," Ray said belatedly. Okay, so maybe the noise Ren made was way too erotic for Ray's own good, so maybe that reminder came out more... gleeful than it should have, but Ren's voice was edged just enough for him to know that the frustration wasn't the angry kind and...

Well, give an opening like _that_ to a Vecchio, and said Vecchio can't be held responsible for what happens.

Ren was pulling at him, gripping his back and trying to push for more motion and even with fingernails set into his back Ray couldn't resist pulling back at his hips. He was smiling as he did it. That wicked, purely challenged Vecchio smile that left no room to think it was a 'stop' instead of a 'you want it? Come get it.'

There was a possessive, impatient growl that still didn't prepare Ray for being quite so suddenly looking at the ceiling.

 

Holy shit.

It took Ray a good few seconds to figure out just how the Hell he felt about that. His hands seemed to get it before he did, though, wrapping around Ren's back to hold the fuck on, friction and motion renewed with a decidedly new flavor to it. Renfield was panting right in his ear and Ray found his own head tipped back before he even realized he was doing it and--

"You have got to be fucking kiddin' me."

It was the _smoke alarm_.

Renfield's eyes were wide and even naked the man was up and moving. "-- _dinner_."

It was Ray's turn to make a frustrated little noise, flat on his back and legs open on a bed fit for a matchbox. He rubbed over his forehead, blinking in disbelief, and laughed.

Apparently breathing wasn't the only thing they forgot.


End file.
